The Fire of Hatred
by reader-chic-2
Summary: Within Nico's first semester on the swim team at Olympia University, fellow swimmer Will Solace made his life as miserable as possible by stripping down naked like it was his job at every practice and having loud, annoying sex in the room beside Nico's. Then, he called Nico homophobic, which was just hilarious. They hated each other, but hatred could easily be transformed...
1. Chapter 1

**The Fire of Hatred**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot. **

**Warning: I am not a swimmer. I have swimming friends, and I tried to consult them, but overall, this is probably pretty inaccurate. It's a story. Just go with it, pls.**

**A/N: this story was written by request of JustASolangeloStan who asked for a 'you're my enemy but I accidentally slept with you and I think I love you but I still hate you.' I did my best, and I really like it! I'm not done writing it, but there will be about 4/5 chapters, I think. I'm not sure if I stayed exactly on line of the request, but I like where it ended up.**

**Also, if any of you are Percabeth shippers, then you may have read my most recent story - No Feelings - for them, and this story actually goes in line with that story. Solangelo was mentioned in it briefly, but here's the real deal. Check that out bc I really like it for Percabeth!**

**This hasn't been proofread, sorry!**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

There wasn't a defining reason Nico hated Will Solace. It'd take a few minutes to explain why he hated him. It was, however, instantaneous.

When Nico had his unofficial visit during his senior year of high school, he'd met most of the team, but there were about four or five guys out with the flu, so he never met them. He wanted it on record that if he had met Will during his visit, he would have gone with a different school.

Because their season started later into the season, Chiron didn't have their team come in early. Instead, once welcome week – which Nico didn't attend out of lack of interest – was over, practice started along with their classes.

Nico was rooming in the dorms with some other of his freshman teammates. They were annoying, but he was able to deal with them. Nico already had friends on the team – he grew up swimming with Percy Jackson and Jason Grace, both his cousins. Before their first practice even started, Percy and Jason swung by the freshmen dorms.

"Di Angelo!" Percy shouted from 50 yards away, sprinting the rest of the way until he was in front of him, picking him up and throwing him over his shoulder. "We missed you, buddy!"

"Put me down, Jackson," Nico kicked his stomach, landing a solid foot to the groin to make him finally drop him.

Jason walked up from behind Percy with a wide grin. "Hey, Nico. How is everything?"

Nico shrugged, letting them lead the way to the indoor pool. For the first week, there were no workouts. Chiron wanted the freshmen to settle in first. "Not much space. I'm decently sure I'm going to hate it."

Jason chuckled. "Just don't kill your roommate and we'll be fine."

"I make no promises," Nico grunted, pulling his jacket tighter around him as the wind picked up. Walking back from there would be hell.

"Nervous?" Percy asked. Sometimes, it was annoying being cousins to Percy Jackson because that meant Nico was expected to be nice and stroke his ego. Unfortunately, Percy was good, but Nico hated admitting it because he always got this annoying smile on his face.

"Nope. It's just swimming," Nico said, hoping he hid his nerves well. It wasn't that he was nervous, per say, but Nico wasn't a fan of change, and so far, college was a big change. Maybe he shouldn't have been nervous. As his sister constantly reminded him, he was now ranked 13thin the nation among juniors. He just didn't feel like it.

"That's the spirit, I guess," Jason muttered, pushing open the doors to the Nike Auditorium, not sponsored by Nike the company surprisingly. "You know most of the team, right?" Nico nodded as they descended down the stairs into the basement floor.

"Hey, I know you said you wanted to keep your gay side a secret," Percy nudged him with a small snicker, making Nico send him an eye roll. "But, like all the guys you missed last time are gay and out of the closet."

Jason coughed, elbowing Percy harshly. "While he said that poorly, he is right. There are five gay guys on the team, and you literally missed them all when you visited. They all had the flu."

"Maybe because they couldn't stop making out with each other," Percy laughed heartily until Nico punched him. There was no way that was the cause, surely, and if it was, he was seriously concerned for their social habits.

"Again, poorly phrased. He was on the right track. They all go to the weekly LGBTQ+ meetings and whoever made the punch had the flu," Jason sighed, pushing the doors open to the locker room. "Can you try to not sound like an ass for now, Percy?"

Nico nodded. "I really don't give a shit. I'm here to swim."

"But maybe you'll-,"

"Continue your sentence and I _will _chop your dick off, Percy," Nico huffed, rounding the corner into the locker room behind Jason. "Right off. Balls and hair included."

And meeting him around the corner was the entire team, wide eyed and slightly fearful. "Gods, alright, Nico." Embarrassment flooded through him, but by now Nico was an expert at hiding his emotions. Scowling further, Nico moved past the large circle of guys until he found the locker with his name on it.

Percy and Jason stayed standing at the entrance, looking around the room. Percy and Jason were the co-captains. Originally, it was only Percy, but last year half the team nearly missed their entire first heat at regionals because Percy told them the wrong time. Since then, Jason and he worked together to both spur on the team and convey any messages Chiron and the rest of the individual coaches wanted to get through them.

"Alright! Glad to have everyone back, and welcome to the freshmen!" Jason clapped his hands, glancing around the room. There were about twenty-five guys on the team, which seemed like a lot, but that was including the diving team, as well, which had about six people.

"Let's have those special freshmen stand now!" Percy cackled, eying the six lockers by the new recruits. With an impartial expression, Nico stood. He was the first of the freshmen, sitting next to some blonde sophomore he hadn't met before. "Alright. In order, we have Nico, Jake, Michael…"

Nico zoned out, and when he got to the last name, Nico didn't hesitate in sitting back down. Within a second, the guy beside him nudged his foot and whispered, "He's not done."

Elbows pressing into his knees, Nico cast a look back to glance over the guy. He had longer hair that curled on the ends, and his eyes were this brilliant shade of blue. He had freckles – he had a ton of freckles, and it made his defined jaw line look a little younger.

"I don't care. He's just talking," Nico huffed, turning away from him, not enjoying the offended look on his face. Nico had spent all summer with Jason and Percy. Whatever they had to say didn't matter to him. From what he gathered, they were just going over the general practice schedule, but he'd heard this all summer long, so he spent his time glancing around the room. Luckily, they kept the pep short.

"Alright. Let's get out there then. Five minutes to change. Don't be late," Percy said finally before he gripped Jason's shoulder and moved on to his locker, stripping down with no hesitations. Most of the guys, however, came with a speedo on already. Thankfully, Nico was one of them.

The blonde guy beside him, with the name tag of Will Solace, was not one of those guys.

Nico knew it was common courtesy to focus on yourself in the locker room when it came to changing – he found that out pretty quickly in high school after being called a few choice homophobic slurs. He was out of the closet now, but he also didn't want to be accused of eying up one of the guys on the team, so he figured it'd be best if he eased the team into his sexuality, regardless of there already being openly gay men on the team.

That plan was not going to happen with a tan, bare ass staring him right in the face.

"Dude, come on," Nico said, tearing his eyes away from the peachy butt in front of him. They settled on his thighs that was so toned they had to have been just pure muscle.

"Get used to it, Angel."

Nico flushed hotly. "It's _di_Angel_o_, Sunshine," he hissed.

And that was how it started.

Practice was similar to Nico's practices from his personal training. The only difference was sharing the pool with the rest of the team. It wasn't the worst thing in the world, and he found himself competing with a few of the guys subconsciously, and after a week of getting to know most of them, they openly competed with each other. Some of them weren't bad. Most were just convenient to compete with.

Nico's least favorite style to swim was breast stroke. He hated it. He never swam it if he could help it. If he focused on it for a while, he was sure he'd get good, but he did not want to do that. However, it was Chiron's belief that working on their weakest style every once in a while made them stronger swimmers.

There were a few swimmers on their team that didn't have a least favorite style, Percy and Will being two of them, so they got to choose whatever style they wanted.

Will Solace chose breast stroke. There were eight of them swimming breast stroke at the same time, but this was inching toward the end of their swim time, which meant the girls were coming out of their locker room.

Nico exited his laps along with Will and two other guys. He hopped up on the side of the pool, a little out of breath as the other four jumped in their lanes.

"Hey, the girls are coming out," Will scooted closer to Nico, giving him the opportunity to study his long lashes. "So, any of them catch your eye?" In response, Nico scowled, flinching away from him. "I mean, Katie is pretty. She has a nice…rack. Did I use that right?"

"Oh my gods," Nico muttered. "You're ridiculous."

He hadn't necessarily meant it viciously, but his tone did come off without the amusement he sort of felt. It made sense that Will scoffed in obvious offense. "Sorry. I was just trying to talk to you." Nico nodded, looking around the pool and praying the other would get done with their laps soon. They still had two more to go. "You're really hard to talk to, you know that? Kind of come off as an ass."

Nico blew out a breath of air, eyes skipping over Will as they passed. How could a guy be so tan in New York? "Maybe I am an ass."

Will made a little smug sound. It was not cute. "Maybe you _have _an ass, but I refuse to believe that you are an ass."

"Whatever."

"You know, teammates tend to try to get to know each other. It's nice," Will said, pulling his goggles back on as the others came in from their last lap. "By the way, try tucking your head more when you come out of water. It might cut some time."

Nico's eyes narrowed. "You little – fine. Sure. I'll try it, and then you can tell Chiron there's no improving my time unless I did this every day. My body isn't built for stupid breast strokes."

Despite his eyes being covered, Nico could feel the way Will's eyes licked up and down his body. Compared to most of the team, Nico had a smaller frame and smaller pectoral muscles. His body was still toned and fit, but he was on the smaller side. "I guess you're right. That's not a bad thing though."

Nico scoffed, "Yeah," unsure how to respond to that other than blushing so hard his face felt hot. The guy in his lane jumped out of the pool, so Nico got up and readied himself. He didn't want to, but he flexed his body and focused on Will's advice. If he had to be swimming, the least he could do was try to improve, even if it was pointless.

They now were doing two final laps, and now Nico was slightly pissed off. When they started, he did it the way he was used to, but after the turn is when he was able to figure out how to tuck his head more while still breathing. And it felt like it helped, except for the fact that he couldn't see where he was going. The next thing he knew, he was crashing into a body, arms slamming down on to what felt like a neck.

The two boys shot out of the water in the middle of the pool, both shouting and shoving against each other. "What the fuck are you doing in my lane, di Angelo?"

"I was trying your stupid advice, Solace! It was shit!"

"If you did it properly, then it wouldn't have been!"

"I did it right."

"Clearly, you did not."

"I did-,"

"Couldn't you just apologize?" Will splashed water at Nico. Some of it got in his mouth, and that just angered Nico more. "You're a pretentious little ass. You're a freshman and you come in here like you own the place. Take a step down, Death Boy."

"At least I'm not giving everyone a strip show before every practice. Have you heard of a little modesty?"

Will's jaw dropped. It was like the thought had never crossed his mind. He stayed like that for thirty long seconds, the whole pool watching their encounter. And then it was like he deflated, hurt flashing across his face for a second before he ducked back under the water and to the edge of the pool.

Nico felt bad for a moment, but then he remembered Will was the one who started it. Sort of.

. . .

Will Solace, apparently, was in the room next to his. They tried to keep the swimmers together in the dorms, more or less. How did Nico know this?

_"Yes, yes, oh my gods, yes!" _

_"Just like that, right there."_

_"Fuck yes, harder. Harder!"_

It was _constant. _Every other night. Nico seriously wondered about Will's poor roommate. It had to be awful living with him if he was having sex more often than not. Nico knew he hated it, but it was college, and at least it seemed like Will had a boyfriend. Well, Nico didn't know for sure because the only voice he normally heard was Will's.

He really wouldn't have guessed Will to be a bottom.

His first set of exams came within three weeks, and that was when Will really started to get on his nerves. Nico had managed to strip himself of his clothes before every practice soon enough to avoid getting flashed by Will every day. At first, it was hot. He couldn't deny the fit sophomore beside him was attractive, but that attractiveness went out the door after a week of having to change in five seconds before he got an awfully timed and obvious boner.

For two days after Nico and Will had their 'spectacle,' as Chiron had called it, Will had come to practice with a speedo already on. Nico was immensely thankful for that. He debated about telling Will that, too, but then he showed up the third day, pulled off his sweats, and bent over straight at the hip.

Nico fell off the bench.

It went unnoticed by most. He was just taken so off guard, and his ass was absolute perfection that shouldn't ever be allowed in someone already so attractive. He had huge biceps, a built-in six-pack, a smile that took his breath away, hair like a surfer, and eyes that were so sharp they cut metal. It was just unfair that his ass had to be perfect, too, and that he shoved it in Nico's face with absolutely no shame. Nico wasn't even a huge butt guy – he normally did most of the bottoming in his relationships, but there was no denying he'd kill to ravage Will Solace's ass.

In all actuality, Will needed that. He needed to be put in his place.

Nico didn't think he could get any more irritating until Nico was began cramming the night before an exam. Cramming meant he spent a fourth of the day in the library, a fourth in the athlete study center, a fourth outside, and finally, the last fourth in his room. It was a Sunday night, and Nico really, really needed to study. However, he never was able to study with music in, and it was fine for the first half hour.

Then came the banging on the wall. It was lethargic, slow, and repetitive at constant intervals, which was the worst kind of distraction because he was unconsciously waiting on the pounding on the wall. It didn't take long for the moans to start up. Nico pulled at his hair, staring at the words with fire. If he focused hard enough, maybe he could ignore the sounds.

"Yess, Daddy!"

And that did it. Nico wasn't a patient person to begin with, but tonight of all nights they had to cross into the 'daddy' kink. Maybe it wouldn't have been a problem if that wasn't something he was into, but it was, and he was not going to just sit around and let Will Solace ruin his grades and his sex life.

So he pounded loudly on the wall three times.

"Shut the fuck up, Solace!"

There was a loud laugh from the side of the wall. "Come over here and make me, di Angelo." By now, Nico's roommate, who'd been watching Netflix with earbuds in, looked over as Nico flung himself back on his bed.

"Is something wrong?"

Nico glared, slamming his book shut and tossing it aside "I'll sort it out. Don't worry about it."

Without another word, Nico threw himself off his bed and stormed into the hallway, not hesitating to pound a fist repeatedly on Will's door. When there was no answer and the moaning sounds stopped abruptly, Nico knocked even harder.

After a third round of knocking, Will finally answered the door. He only opened it a quarter of the way, standing between Nico and the rest of the room. "Can I-?"

"What the fuck is your problem?" Nico shouted, tossing his hands up in the air. "Do you have no shame at all?"

Will's cheeks were boiling with redness. "I don't-,"

"All I'm trying to do is study, but instead I have to listen to you whine all night to your stupid _boyfriend_," Nico mimicked in a high-pitched voice, just to show how little he cared about his sex life. Will flinched back at that comment, but it didn't stop Nico. "Gods, can't you learn to have silent sex like the rest of us? Have some common courtesy – nobody wants to hear _you_ of all people having sex!"

"M-me? Of all people?" Will stuttered, like he never imagined hearing those words. "Oh my gods! You're such a homophobic asshole, Nico di Angelo."

And just…what?

"I tried to ignore it," Will breathed, a fire burning in his eyes like no other before. "Then, I thought, 'Maybe he was sheltered. Maybe he needs eased into it.' So I showed some skin and pulled some jokes and tried to be your friend, but you're so homophobic you can't even stand to be near me. That's just – just so close minded and ignorant and immature. You better get a good fucking lawyer because I am done with this. I am getting your privileged white ass kicked off the team!"

The door slammed in his face so fast it hit him in the nose, sending Nico sprawling back into the wall as blood began gushing. By then, a few people had poked their heads out of their doors to witness the yelling match going on at one in the morning, but he didn't have time to see who here now thought he was homophobic.

College was just great.

* * *

**A/N: wellllll, what did you all think? This ended up being longer than I intended. It started as a two shot, but I just love writing them. The build up is just too easy! Let me know your thoughts, please! I'll try to post within the next four days, but if you all leave me some reviews and favorites and just overall love, then I'll try to make that sooner! Remember, I love nice criticism so I can improve!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2**

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot.**

* * *

Nico was called into a meeting with Chiron right after workouts. It was no surprise to find Will Solace waiting in his smug glory in Chiron's office. However, Nico was prepared, so he brought in Percy and Jason on his behalf.

"Just because you're cousins with the captains doesn't mean you're exempt from being a homophobe, _Nico_," Will sneered the moment he saw them, standing upright with a scrunched nose that was annoyingly cute.

"Being a what?" Percy gaped, jaw hitting the floor. He burst out laughing. "Oh, gods, you're joking, right? Please-,"

"Perseus, please," Chiron held up a hand, glancing between Nico and Will tiredly. "Boys, this is cutting into practice. Now, Will has already explained to me the allegations he has against you, Nico. Your actions do present-,"

"I'm gay." Nico interrupted, staring directly at Will.

"You can't lie to save your ass," Will sneered, crossing his arms over his chest.

"He's being serious," Jason said with a frown. "We've known him since we were young, and I'm pretty sure he's been gay for even longer."

Percy nodded. "I bet we can even find his grindr account!"

Nico paled. "What? I do not-,"

"Here it is," Percy said with a smirk, tossing the phone first to Chiron, who immediately tossed it to Will without daring to look at it.

"I'm taking your words for it," Chiron breathed.

Will gaped at the phone, flicking through his profile and risking glances at Nico, as if checking to see if it was the same person. He felt oddly exposed. He knew that sight was for the public eye, but it was never meant to be seen by anyone in this room. He had a fucking picture of his ass in a speedo so small it was almost like a thong on there.

"What the – then why would you – what?"

Nico snatched the phone back, shoving it into Percy's chest with unnecessary roughness. His cold eyes bore into those bright blue ones. Will's face was flushed with embarrassment, as it should have been.

"Thank you, Jason and Percy. You can start practice now." The two boys didn't want to leave, but they did, and then Chiron looked between the two with dismay. "Nico, I've heard Will's version, misinterpreted as it may be. Now I'd like to hear yours."

Nico tossed his hands in the air. "Since the first day, Will strips butt naked and shoves his ass in my face, and now he's progressed to having loud, obnoxious sex in the room next to mine. I'm not homophobic – I don't want to hear _anyone _having sex, thank you!"

Chiron cleared his throat, looking between them with dismay. "Right then. Will, I can attest that I, myself, have known of Nico's sexuality before your complaints." Will ran a hand through his hair, turning to Nico sheepishly, looking ready to say something, but then Chiron stood. "Be that as it may, it's time for you two to end this feud you have going. You are both short with each other and need to meet in the middle. You caused a scene in the pool a week ago. That affects team moral. Please, whatever you have to do, fix it."

Then, he was shoving them into the locker room. It was deserted without the rest of the team, which was sort of odd.

Right after the door closed, Will grasped Nico's arm. "Nico, I am _so _sorry for calling you homophobic. I – I had no idea. I didn't know it was just…me that grossed you out."

Nico snorted, running a hand through his own hair and sitting on the bench so he could glare at the blonde boy pacing before him. "You didn't gross me out. It just got fucking annoying. Like, you do know the walls are thin, right?"

Will bit his lip, nodding. "Um, the suite on the other side of my room is empty, and my roommate is never there, so…"

Nico offered him a tight smile. "Whatever. Just, keep it down. I can't study with music, and I'm decently sure I'm going to fail because of your distracting fucking noises. Or at least go to your boyfriend's place next time I have an exam, please."

Will's face couldn't get any redder. It was even more flushed than it was after workouts. He began pacing even faster. "Um, yeah, about that…" Nico waved an impatient hand. They had to get to practice soon, but Nico also was decently sure he'd never be willing to talk to Will about this again. "I don't actually have a boyfriend."

Nico rolled his eyes. "I don't care about your random hook ups, Will."

Then, Will took the seat next to Nico and shook his head. "No, like, all those times was just me by myself faking it – well, I _was _jerking off, to be exact, but I was alone is the point." He stopped to laugh. "I don't even bottom half the time!"

Disregarding all other points, Nico gasped. "I knew it!"

Will frowned curiously. It was annoying that even sitting down Will was half a head taller than him. "Sorry. I've just dealt with homophobes a lot, and I thought, 'If you're going to ignore me because I'm gay, then I'm going to act fucking gay.' And, well, yeah."

Nico shook his head, trying to keep from laughing until he reached a point of no return and let out his giggles, looking at Will with crinkled eyes. "That's really fucking embarrassing," Nico blurted. "I mean, gods, you can't even get a hook up or two? Why would you fucking tell me that? That's so sad-,"

Will's eyes turned over in anger, entering a new shade of electric blue, as if he were figuring out ways to electrocute Nico. "Wow. You're still a pretentious little asshole!"

Nico stood, ignoring the close proximity of Will as he began changing into his gear. "I don't know where you get the pretentious from. Maybe one of your many false claims. Is that a common thing for you?"

"Oh my gods," Will jumped to his feet in rage, getting up in Nico's face despite the fact that Nico had just taken off his boxers underneath his longer t-shirt. "You're a privileged brat who doesn't care for anyone but himself. No wonder I couldn't tell you were gay. I'd never hit on you if you were the last man alive."

Will shoved him back a step, which only made Nico get up in his personal space, so close they could see each fleck of color in the other's eyes. "Right back at you, Solace. You're a repulsive human being that I wouldn't touch with a ten-foot pole."

"Glad we're on the same terms," Will said, eyes narrowing as he looked Nico over in their close proximity.

"Same," Nico huffed, doing the same and noticing that Will even had freckles on the crest of his nose and by his ears. His lips protruded a little bit more today, red and slightly chewed on, and suddenly, Nico couldn't tear his eyes away from his lips. An image of him running his tongue along those lips flashed through his mind, and when he looked up at Will, the same image was obviously reflected in those orbs of blue.

They inched closer, both projecting disgust still on their faces but not their eyes, and maybe something would have happened, but then the locker room door burst open and Percy came running in, dripping pool water.

"Hey, guys, Chiron wants you out there now."

Nico had never jumped apart so fast before.

"Asshole."

"Dipshit."

. . .

After that, the two hated each other silently. Will, thankfully, had stopped making sex noises, but he had begun a new list of things that pissed Nico off. They were now on speaking terms, sort of. It wasn't nice speaking terms, but Will never failed to come to workouts and point out all the flaws in Nico's form. At best, he got a few decent pointers. At worst and most common, he got thoroughly annoyed. During practice and workouts, he somehow had more and more information to spout off about swimwear or something else.

"You just talk to hear the sound of your voice," Nico told him once.

Will shrugged. "And you just like playing the mysterious bad boy."

It went like that, always ending in one of them, normally Nico, storming off. By the time winter came around, Nico started snapping at him quicker and quicker. Even after their winter break, Will was unbearable. He came back with the biggest smile on his face, and just because he _somehow _knew, he had to have a detailed conversation with one of his friends in the locker room about the amazing sex he had over break.

"He was adorable," Will gushed. "Butt like a peach, too!"

Nico rolled his eyes, shoving his shoes into his locker with more roughness than normal. Unfortunately, that drew Will's attention. "What do you think, Nico? Who's hotter – a bigger guy or a tiny twink?"

He stared at Will incredulously. "Why the fuck would I want to join in on your conversation?"

Will beamed, like he was expecting that reaction. "I'm just being nice. It doesn't look like you have any gay friends. Do you ever get to talk about guys you like? You can't tell me Percy 'I accidentally signed up for Grindr' Jackson can properly hear you out."

Nico gritted his teeth, trying to push back waves of anger. Will claimed to be nice, but Nico knew he really was just trying to show off. Nico could hear his inner thoughts loud and clear, and they were disgusting, 'Ooo look at me! I'm better at being gay than Nico because I have gay friends!'

"I don't need to talk about guys – never really have a problem with the ones I want," Nico shrugged flippantly, pulling his cap and goggles out of the locker and sending Will an overly sweet smile. "That's a shitty question, by the way. Both are hot. It depends on your preference."

Will pursed his lips, so Nico turned around, letting his towel hang over his shoulder as he walked towards the locker room. "Well what's yours?"

Nico didn't know why he decided to answer. Maybe it was because Will was slightly right – he never talked about guys with his friends. Or maybe it was because somewhere in him, Nico wanted Will to know what he knew – that Will was begrudgingly Nico's type and all year he'd been stripping in front of him did more than just annoy him.

"I go for guys big enough to call 'daddy,'" Nico smirked with a wink, enjoying the way Will's jaw dropped far too much. Then, he pushed through to the pool.

. . .

Nico liked workouts. By the time spring season came around, the workouts were getting tougher, so it was always a nice challenge in the mornings. They always started out with one aspect of heavy lifting that required a partner to spot. The day that Annabeth passed out, just a few weeks before conference, Nico killed his first set of squats, but he was working with one of the trainers since there was an odd number of swimmers.

While resting between his second and third set, Nico watched as Will rushed to Annabeth and Reyna, the ladder of which was groaning and cursing like a sailor. When Will tried to help Reyna up, he got a fist to the face, and Nico burst out laughing.

Everyone went back to working out once Annabeth started waking up, and Nico didn't pay much attention past that until he heard that annoying voice shout at him.

"Hey Nico, let's do squats together!"

Nico spared him one glance and grumbled, "Go fuck yourself, Solace."

"That's the spirit!" Will jogged over with a bright grin on his face. After one long, unchanging glare from Nico, the smile slipped away slowly to be replaced by an expression of slight arrogance. "Chiron said to go squat with you. So."

Nico sighed. "Fine. What weight do you do?"

Will looked at Nico's weight and winced. "You do that much? I do less than that! I mean, it's close but…"

Nico snorted as he lined up to his set. "Maybe that's why I have a better ass than you."

Will gasped. "You do not!" Deciding actions would speak better than words, Nico started his set, lowering himself to just past parallel, holding it for half a second, and then coming up. He did this a few times, and each time he could feel Will's eyes on his lower half. "Alright. Maybe you do. Doesn't mean you can use it as well as I can though."

Nico finished his set with a look of disgust. "Will, you're not a bottom. You can stop acting like one."

"I've bottomed before," Will grumbled as he walked up to the bar. "Didn't like it much, but still. How could you tell?"

Nico crossed his arms as he watched Will begin his set. "You once fake-moaned 'Oh yeah stick your whole fist in!' after about a minute of prep." Will faltered before pushing up again, and Nico snorted. "Even if you could take a fist, you'd need at least ten minutes of stretching."

Will pushed the bar up with a huff, spinning around to look at Nico incredulously. "Oh, and you'd know?"

Nico shoved two five-pound weights into his chest with a sweet smile. "In your dreams, Sunshine. Add five pounds."

After Will cursed Nico out for making him begin to fall on the last set – he did fall, but Nico caught the bar before it could hurt him – they moved onto deadlifts. This time around, Will did have more weight than Nico. His butt wasn't small in any means, but his thighs clearly were the breadwinner. Well, aside from his biceps and chest. And his abs.

Nico really needed to stop seeing Will nearly naked. Unfortunately, there was no way to avoid that, being on the swim team and all.

"You'd get more definition if you did more reps and lower weight, you know," Nico grumbled, just out of annoyance. There was no reason for Will to be doing so much more than him. It created problems when they switched out, too.

"They are defined," Will smirked. "Feel free to stare. I don't mind."

"Fuck off," Nico huffed, watching without any urge to look away as Will finished his third set. Why did he have to be so attractive? It made hating him a lot harder.

"You're going to hurt your back if you don't focus," Will chimed on Nico's last set. "I can see you bending. Push with your legs." He was already about to give up, but Will's words just spurred his lack of motivation. "Come on, Nico. You -,"

"I'm done," Nico gritted his teeth after one rep. "Grab it, Will. They hate when we drop it."

Will shook his head. "No. You have three more reps."

Nico looked at him with disdain. "Will."

"Nico."

"One more then."

He clenched his jaw, feeling his hands begin to give out. "One more."

They did Romanian deadlifts, so all Will had to do was make sure Nico didn't break form. Nico lowered and found he couldn't move. "Can't," he grunted, trying to stand up and failing.

"I'll help," Will said, walking around and lifting from in front of Nico. "Come on. Together."

Will helped to get him started standing, but then all the weight fell back onto Nico. He had no energy left and was taken completely off guard, so the next thing he knew, he fell forward and ran straight into Will.

They tumbled over each other to the ground, Nico sprawled on top of Will.

"What the Hades, Nico?" Will screeched.

"Me? I told you I couldn't get it!" Nico screamed, hovering over Will as he debated about biting his stupid button cute nose off. "You did this on purpose!"

"I did not! I was _trying _to push you!" Will snapped, head inclining like he was thinking along the lines of Nico.

"I didn't ask for your help," Nico sneered.

"It couldn't hurt. Maybe if you listened to me you wouldn't be so tiny!" Will hissed, eyes glowering with menace. His words hit Nico hard, striking a stunning coldness in his heart.

Nico's right body released all its tension, and then he shoved himself off Will, failing to hide the hurt in his eyes.

"Oh, Nico," Will stuttered, leaving behind all forms of hatred, but it didn't matter. It wasn't possible to forget the way he spat out those words, as if Nico's small form was a sickening disgrace. "I didn't mean that – it's not a bad thing! I -,"

"Forget it," Nico climbed to his feet, back to Will.

"Seriously, I think it's kind of -,"

"Don't," Nico hissed, closing his eyes to keep tears from forming. He'd never hated his body. He looked good, he sometimes thought, but compared to nearly every other swimmer, he looked like a joke. Most swimmers had a decent amount of muscle to get power from. And Nico had muscle, but it was barely comparable to the rest of the team. He looked like a thicker form of the classic gay twink, and clearly people weren't fooled just because he somehow swam fast.

"You're a piece of shit," Nico muttered, so low Will barely heard him. To his surprise, Will didn't say anything back. He didn't deny it. _'Good_,' Nico thought.

He hated Will Solace and nothing he said or did would change that.

* * *

**A/N: thanks for the follows/faves and reviews! I love to ses that people are reading and enjoying this! so does anyone have any ideas about what's next? did they go too far? thoughts on the daddy comment? I'll post the next one soon, but please give me some love in the meantime!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3**

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot.**

* * *

In high school, Nico didn't party much. Sometimes he'd go, but he'd never drink. He almost always had an early practice. In college, it was a little different. Out of season, the team would drink during the nights and swim only the evening practice in the evening. In season, normally they swam morning and evening practices, but their coach decided to give them two solid days off completely a few weeks before conference.

Of course, that meant everyone was drinking.

And Nico hadn't drank in months.

Understandably, he was drunk. He was very drunk despite having spent the last ten minutes dancing on the makeshift dance floor that was so crowded it had him sweating. And Nico never sweated. Or danced.

"Nico!" Came a voice from one of his teammates he was less familiar with. It was Jake Mason. "Nico, I had no idea!"

Nico laughed into his drink. "No idea what?"

"That you're into guys!" Jake clamped a hand down on Nico's shoulder. "I saw you dancing on that guy earlier. Why haven't you come to any of our meetings?"

Nico shrugged. "Busy."

"Yeah, but we have so many great events. Not to mention it's an easy way to meet guys," Jake said. "Here, let me introduce to-,"

"Jake, you flippity fucker," came a voice that sounded like sunlight. Jake and Nico turned to find Will sipping on a mixed drink. "He's gay. Doesn't mean he has to be all loud about it like us."

Nico smiled. "Didn't expect that from you, Solace."

Will beamed, and Nico found when he wasn't actively being a nuisance to society and himself, Will's smile was breath-taking. "I mightttt have asked Jason why you hate me so much."

"Oh. Well, still." Then he frowned. "Wait. That's not why I hate you."

Will stepped closer, or more like stumbled closer, thereby stepping between Jake and Nico. Jake scoffed, muttering something about 'rude hot teammates.'

"Whyyy do you hate me then?" Will asked softly, hand resting on his upper back. His eyes were bright despite the low lighting.

Nico found the question a little invasive, but his mouth felt the urge to tell him why. So he spoke anyways.

"I don't know," Nico shrugged. "I-,"

"I can't hear," Will pouted, and it was so adorable Nico almost wanted it to never go away. He didn't know why he didn't spend more time thinking about Will. He was a full head taller than Nico, tan and buff, and had a gorgeous smile that Nico couldn't stop looking at. "Did you hear me?" Nico shook his head, and then that gorgeous smile popped up again. "Letssee another room!"

"Okay," Nico finished his drink, grabbing another beer as Will lead them upstairs. They found themselves in Michael Yew's room, a much quieter location. Neither of them could find the light switch after a few minutes of drunk fumbling, so they settled themselves against the floor with only the moonlight to guide their eyes to each other. Will was against the wall in front of Michael's bed while Nico was against the bed. It was such a small room their legs touched if they stretched out, so both pulled their knees up to their chests.

"Why did we come in here again?" Will asked.

Nico giggles as he sipped his beer. "You wanted to know why I hate you."

"Oh," Will said. "Why?"

"Because you're hot but you _know _it," Nico blurted.

Will blusher. "What?"

"I mean, you stripped with no warning on the _first _day. And I think since then I've always been sort of pissed at you."

Will started giggling. "Why? It doesn't affect you. It's my body."

Nico threw his hands in the air, nearly falling over in the process. He didn't know when the room grew so blurry. "It does too affect me! I have to get out of there fast enough to avoid getting hard _everyday." _

Will gulped. "You – I'm hot enough to make you hard?"

Nico sipped his beer, debating about whether he should answer or not. Before he could decide, he spoke. "Duh. Look, you're hot. Doesn't mean I'd sleep with you."

Will gasped, scrambling forward onto his knees. "You did not say that."

"I did," Nico challenged, raising an eyebrow as Will inched closer to him on all fours.

"I think you're bluffing."

And if there was one thing Nico was good at, it was winning arguments. "Try me," he smirked without thinking about it.

Will licked his lips, eyes shifting down to Nico's suddenly. Heat ran through his body, and for a second, he thought he'd kiss him.

"First one to finish his drink wins," Will said in a soft voice much lower than before. It sent a shiver through Nico's body, so he climbed to his knees as well. Face to face, they held their cups up. Neither one knew what they'd be winning, but they were both now fully invested.

"Bring it on, Solace."

"3…2..1…go!"

In hindsight, Nico should have checked how much Will had left to drink. While Nico had a full beer left, Will had only a fourth left, but Nico hadn't been paying much attention to that.

"Oh. Damn. You won," Nico said after a long breath.

Will grimaced. "But at what price? I was already drunk!"

Nico shrugged. "You won, so that means you were right."

Will gasped, scrambling forward on his hands and knees with astonishment. "I was right about you bluffing?"

At this point, he was directly in Nico's face and practically in his lap. "Might have to prove it, though. To fully win."

Will faltered. "I…don't know exactly what you mean, but I'm just gonna go for it."

Nico watched with a pleased smile as Will moved forward completely and pressed his lips onto Nico's. It was sloppy, but Nico didn't kiss back any more eloquently. He kissed him back firmly, hands reaching forward and pulling Will closer. Without warning, Will grabbed Nico by the hips and pulled them both down on the floor. He hovered over him as Nico poked his tongue along his lower lip, and that gave him enough courage to finally let his lower body fall onto Nico's.

Nico groaned, not expecting that or the sudden wave of lust that accompanied it. Will smiled into the kiss, so Nico's hands wound their way into his golden curls and tugged firmly.

Will gasped, mouth opening and granting Nico access to move his tongue inside, tasting Will as the boy pressed into him hard. He tasted like cranberries.

"Cranberry and vodka?" Nico muttered, kissing along his jaw as his hands moved down his lower back until he reached the curve of his butt that had been teasing him for months.

"Lucky guess," Will whimpered as Nico sucked a mark into his neck while squeezing his butt. Will's free hand ran down Nico's body, caressing his form before traveling back to unruly hair. "Nico?"

Nico pulled back, eyes dark and unsure why they had stopped. "Will?"

"You know your body…I never meant to insult you the other day," Will fell against him harder, forearms caging his head in as they stared openly at each other in ways that were just unimaginable before. "You're so hot it makes me angry sometimes. Then shit comes out."

Nico snorted, reaching up and pulling their lips together. "Thankss," he slurred slightly as he licked along Will's lip. "You can make up for the shit you say by fucking me…if you want."

Will audibly groaned, head falling against Nico's. "Gods, yes."

Will kissed him back fast, not caring for air or comfort. Their tongues slid along each other's with desperation as Will removed his shirt, helping Nico to remove his own. Nico fell back on the floor with a thud. Before even saying a word, Will stood, pulling Nico with him as they stumbled to the bed.

"Michael's going to kill us," Nico giggled, flipping them around so he straddled his lap. Will's hands instantly landed on his ass.

"Nah. We're practically brothers. He'll like that I'm actually getting laid," Will moaned as Nico rolled his hips. "You know what? We can stop talking about him."

Smirking, Nico leaned down. "First good thing to come out of your mouth tonight, Solace," he whispered into his ear, making Will shudder. As Nico kissed his ear, Will thrust his hips up with a whimper that made Nico want to do the same.

"Fuck, Nico."

Feeling way too tight in his pants, Nico rolled off Will to hurriedly get his pants off, and thankfully Will did the same. His briefs had an obvious tent in them, so Nico really had no restraint against sliding down his body and yanking the briefs off. His cock was hard and large and leaking, making Nico lick his lips. His eyes shot up to Will's blue ones, which were so much darker than normal. Without thinking about it, he kissed up his thighs, sucking a mark or two on his inner thigh, so close to his leaking cock.

Nico trailed his hands down Will's chest and over his abs, heating up as Will muttered a desperate, "Please, Nico."

So Nico wrapped his lips around his head, tongue swirling and pressing into his slit. He tasted salty. Nico took him in all the way, bobbing his head in a faster pace as Will's hands gripped his hair.

"Gods, come here, babe," Will moaned as Nico swallowed him to the base once more. When Nico finally popped off, Will flipped them around, hands not hesitating to strip him of his underwear and grind down into him. Nico cried out, clinging to Will's defined biceps, probably being louder than he should, but neither of them cared.

Will reached over into the drawer by the bedside and pulled out a bottle of lube. He wasted no time in slicking up his fingers and running one around Nico's rim. It made Nico whimper, fingernails digging into his arms the longer he teased around him.

"Solace, I swear to the gods, if you don't – fuck," Nico gasped, eyes going wide once Will pushed a finger inside him. Will grinned above him. His smug smile only grew as he curled his finger, brushing over his prostate, making Nico whine. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as Will inserted another finger, scissoring and every now and then hitting his prostate. Then he added a third, and Nico swore he'd never felt so turned on before. His eyes popped open, and then he was kissing Will, grinding his hips into his fingers. "Will. Will, please, fuck me. Now. Please."

Will groaned as he pulled his fingers out and ripped open a condom. He gripped Nico's legs and pushed them over his shoulders, lining up to his hole and looking him in the eyes. Without any more words, Will pushed inside him, eyes locked together the whole time as Nico's jaw dropped open.

"Holy fuck," Nico gasped. "Holy fuck, holy fuck."

"You okay?" Will panted above him, eyes distant and glossy.

"Gods, yes." Nico whined, rocking his hips and whimpering again. "Move, Will."

His blonde locks hung in a halo around his face, making his eyes turn bright blue, and as he pulled back and moved inside Nico, those eyes stayed locked with his. And for a second, just a second, they weren't drunk anymore and they didn't hate each other anymore. They were just two beautiful boys finding pleasure within the other's arms.

Nico's head was filled with a sex-driven haze throughout it all. It'd been so long since he felt so full and complete. It'd been so long since anyone put so much effort into making him feel things so mind-numbingly amazing.

It didn't take long for either of them to let out screams of pleasure as their worlds turned white.

Will rolled off him, out of breath and slightly sweaty. "Wow," he panted. "You're amazing."

Now without the adrenaline rush of sex, Nico felt utter exhaustion. "You did all the work," he giggled, which wasn't exactly true, but it was close.

"Nope. You're amazing," Will chuckled, rolling half over top Nico and slinging his arm right in the puddle of cum drying on his stomach. "Oops."

In a curious manner, Will lifted his forearm to his lips and licked it, smirking at the taste.

"You'resogross," Nico yawned. "Clean me up."

Will reached over and grabbed one of their discarded shirts. "Hmm. Demanding out of bed, but desperate in it. Hot combo, Neeks."

"Shut up and cuddle me."

Will wiped off Nico's stomach and promptly fell on top of him in its place, curling around him like a koala bear.

Then, they both passed out.

. . .

Nico felt way too hot. That's what woke him up in the morning. He felt like he was about to start sweating, so he pushed at the covers.

He quickly found out they were not covers. The thing trapping heat in him was Will Solace splayed on top of him.

Nico didn't know immediately why he was on top of him, but he knew he didn't like it. He was probably drunk and snuck into his room. So Nico made a sound of disgust and shoved him with all his night off the bed.

Will woke up immediately. "Whyyy?" He muttered into the floor, voice a lot deeper than normal. Slowly, he picked himself to his feet.

And that was when Nico noticed it. They were both stark naked.

"What the fuck?" Nico said in a hiss. Then his eyes turned on Will. "What the fuck?"

Will seemed just as confused as Nico for a moment, and then his eyes grew very large. The blue in them was unmistakable, jarring drunken memories of the night before that made Nico's eyes do the same.

"Oh my – oh my gods," Will covered his mouth with his hand. He just kept staring, so Nico snatched the nearest pair of underwear he found and yanked them on. "Those, um, are mine."

"Shut the fuck up!" Nico snarled, turning around and pulling his hands through his hair. He took deep breaths, trying to steady his thoughts as bit by bit parts of the night came back to him.

"Do you remember the whole…sleeping together thing, too?" Will asked, making Nico's fists clench. "Like it wasn't me imagining it?"

"What you imagine that a lot?" Nico hissed sarcastically, knowing fully well that Will wouldn't. Nico wouldn't either. They hated each other.

"No?" Will said it more like a question, but Nico wasn't going to argue with him about that. When he finally turned back around, Will was still undressed. Staring at his abs this early in the morning wasn't abnormal, but it was fucking annoying now that he was also hungover.

"Fuck," Nico breathed, looking at Will in earnest. "Look, we can forget about this, alright? Nobody else knows. This was one extremely drunk mistake, okay?"

Will opened his mouth to say something, but then he frowned. "You didn't sound that drunk."

"I was!" Nico shouted. "And so were you." Except they weren't _that_drunk. Except they were still able to talk efficiently. Except they were still able to have good sex rather than sloppy drunk half-assed sex. But none of that mattered now. They didn't need to acknowledge that.

"Right…" Will snorted sardonically. "I still-,"

The door suddenly opened, and Will didn't make a single movement to hide himself that _fucking smug bastard_.

"Hey guys," Michael Yew have a tired wave. "Wash the sheets for me when you're done, Solace."

He spoke so casually it made Nico's mouth drop open. "Why me?" Will squeaked, and Michael gave him a smug smile as he grabbed some clothes from his dresser.

"Top always cleans up. It's payment for sticking something up his ass. Duh," Michael said as if that were obvious.

"He wasn't complaining about having something up his ass last night," Will muttered under his breath before fixing his eyes on Michael again. Nico still stood frozen, back against the wall. "How would you know who topped anyways? That's a little stereotypical of -,"

"After everyone left for the bars around midnight, it was pretty quiet, so we could hear you downstairs," Michael yawned. "Well, Nico at least. I don't know about you, but only someone with a dick up their ass screams that loud."

Nico wanted to tell him to fuck off. He wanted to punch him in the face. He wanted to do so much to Michael for even bringing up the fact that they could hear him. But he was much closer to finding a crack that opened up to the underworld and disappearing in it before doing any of that.

"I'm headed out," Michael said once he grabbed everything. "You look cute in yellow, Nico."

"Fuck off!" Nico growled, finally finding his normal annoyance again. Michael only chuckled and slammed the door on the way out. Nico quickly stripped himself of Will's underwear and grabbed his own grey ones.

"Well, there goes that plan," Will said without any trace of disappointment.

"Why are you so chipper about this?" Nico threw his hands up in the air. "We hate each other. People who hate each other don't have sex."

Will shrugged and hopped on the bed. "We just did."

Nico groaned. "And never again," he huffed as he grabbed his clothes and dressed as quickly as possible.

"Sure, sure," Will shrugged, lazily watching him.

"Stop looking at me."

"Why? I've already seen everything."

"Just stop it!"

Will grinned, and if Nico didn't hate him so much, it would have been dazzling enough to make Nico possibly apologize for being so disgruntled about this.

Without another word, Nico left.

. . .

Practice that evening was awful, to say the least. It didn't matter how fast he changed and got into the pool because there was no way anyone would miss the hickeys coating his neck. The absolute only thing he had going for him was that Will would definitely have hickeys on both his neck and thighs.

"Hey Nico, did you hook up with a vampire last night? Because holy hephaestus, you're marked up!" Leo exclaimed, swimming close and clinging on to Nico, who quickly shoved him off. The damage had been done, though. Soon, half the team was swarming him.

"Nico got laiddd!"

"Who was the lucky guy, you dirty dog?"

"Didn't think Nico had it in him!"

He wanted to die. Nico just rolled his eyes and shoved them off, not giving them an answer either way. Everyone kept teasing him regardless. It was mainly because they all knew Nico wouldn't be giving up a name, so they were more or less within their rights.

That all changed when the locker room door opened. By then, everyone should have been in the pool, so everyone turned to see who was minutes away from being late. At first, nobody noticed anything about Will. His neck wasn't as bad as Nico's. It was only when he started stretching that people gasped.

There were bruises – hickeys littering the inside of his thighs, dipping into his speedo. He spread his legs and bent over to stretch, and then everyone started cracking up. Nico did not laugh. He stood there, holding his breath and counting the time it took before the inevitable happened.

The sad thing was Will didn't even know what was going on. He looked around with that cheery smile. "What?" he laughed along politely. When he noticed everyone was looking at him, he gave he stood up and looked over his body, but once his legs were together, the hickeys weren't visible. Nico licked his lips, trying to dispel images of him making those marks.

"Have some fun last night, Solace?"

Instantly, Will's face turned red. "I-," he faltered as his eyes landed on Nico, questioning and slightly alarmed. Well, Nico thought, he was getting what he deserved. "No! What? Why – why would you ask that?"

"Well, I'm not sure how else you'd get hickeys between your thighs, do you?" Jake Mason cackled, leaning slightly out of the pool to grip high on his thighs and push them apart. Nico scowled at the motion. Will looked down and gasped.

"Funny, Nico has some on his neck," Jake cackled, spinning around to face Nico with a smirk. His eyes hardened, daring Jake to keep talking. He looked a little miffed, but it didn't stop him. "Any correlation?"

"No," Nico grunted. "Pretty sure a few of the girls have them, too. There's a likelier chance I connected with those than Will's."

"You're gay," Percy frowned, and Nico finally did smirk.

"Exactly."

When Nico looked at Will, a glare graced his features. Nico sighed. He really shouldn't have looked so hot when angry. Nevertheless, Nico mouthed, "You're welcome."

Will responded by flipping him off.

* * *

**A/N: a big DAMN is in order. Anyone expect that? It had to come, didn't it? The sexual tension was pushed too far! How did you like it? I sometimes struggle with writing smut, but what did you think? I love the reviews so much, guys! Thank you for the feedback, it means so much to me! So I triedddd to make it like hate sex, but I think I strayed a tad, but I kind of strayed in this whole story about the hate part, you know? Anyways, let me know what you think! Stay tuned for the next part!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Part 4**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**A/N: I am so sorry for the long wait! At one point, I edited it, and then it didn't save. So, it's unedited. Then, I got around to posting it, but there was a glitch in the website. But now it's posted! However, this one is extra long, so yay!**

* * *

That evening, they had another party. This time around, Nico was more cautious with what he drank in the beginning. Of course, that didn't hold well, and it was distinctly Will's fault.

He came up beside him at the beer pong table with a shot in hand.

"What are you doing?" Nico scoffed.

"Taking a shot with you," Will shoved the small glass into his fingers. "Peace offering. We had sex. Clearly, our attraction to each other should be enough to get past our…differences."

Nico rolled his eyes. "Yes, please, let more people know."

"Who cares?"

"I care!" Nico shouted, but the music was so loud nobody noticed. Calypso and Leo were struggling to beat Jason and Piper, which was pathetic for the former pair because Piper looked about ready to mount Jason then and there. They really shouldn't have been doing so well.

"Sorry," Will muttered, staring into his cup. Again, it was something other than beer. Will rocked a bit closer to him. "One shot. Come on."

"Fine," Nico huffed, still not looking at him. That shot wasn't bad. It was when Michael came around with jello shots for all of them. They each took two based on the information that they were very weak. Nico never should have trusted Michael. They were very strong, but it was also college code that to waste any alcohol is worse than burning money.

"Undefeated!" Leo shouted, raising his beer can in the air as he jumped up on the beer pong table. "I dare anyone to challenge the dynamic duo! Beware – you will lose!"

"Oh my gods," Nico groaned. "He's ridiculous."

Will, surprisingly, nodded in agreement. "He needs knocked down a few notches."

Nico sipped on his drink before thinking how silly they were being. "Let's be the ones to do that, then. If you can manage to convince me to have sex with you drunk, surely you can put a ball in a cup while tipsy."

Will wrapped an arm around his shoulders and shot him a mischievous smile. "Didn't take much convincing. You know, even people who don't hate each other start sex by kissing. Usually."

"Unless they're prostitutes," Nico pointed out just to have something to say.

Will chuckled. "But yes, I am well versed in beer pong."

So they played. And they won. They beat Leo and Calpyso as many times as it took for Leo to get upset and storm off. Then, Percy and Annabeth stepped in. Annabeth wasn't drinking, but that meant they were that much more of a challenge. By the end, Nico was certain they'd lost. He'd had a lot more to drink than he planned on, and so had Will. But when Annabeth clearly threw the game and the two boys won, Nico only shook his head at her before joining Will in celebrating.

They ended the night making out in the bathroom until Michael stumbled in with a guy on his arm and shooed them out.

They didn't speak of it again.

. . .

Nico pulled himself out of the pool. The water fell from his hair into his face as he sat on the edge, watching the pool settle from the motion he'd caused. This was why he loved practicing early. He didn't even consider this a practice. It was a nice, easy warm up all on his own where he could clear his head of everything pestering him.

They left for nationals this evening, so they couldn't have a double practice. That meant it was up to the swimmers if they could find time in the day to get a solo swim in. He didn't have to, but it felt good despite getting up at a little past 4 in the morning.

As the guys started filtering out into the pool, Nico was distinctly reminded why he needed to start taking early swims. There was no missing Will's child-like giggle before they slept together, but there was certainly no missing it now. It was like Nico was now a Will-magnet. Whenever he was near, Nico couldn't ignore him.

It was irritating.

"Hey Nico," Will said, hopping in the pool beside where Nico sat, splashing him and making Nico recoil. "You forgot a swim cap."

In Will's hand was one of Nico's swim caps. It had skulls on it. Nico tore it out of his hand with a scowl. "I meant to."

"Why?"

"Swimming without a cap feels good?" Nico said as if it were obvious. He wanted this conversation to be over. "Anything else you need to know?" Will shook his head, still smiling like he knew a secret. "Then stop looking at me like that."

"Why? You look hot with your hair down."

Nico scoffed. "And I don't with a swim cap on?"

Will sighed in dismay as Nico put on his swim cap. "No. You're just much, much cockier with it on than without."

Nico smirked. "Deal with it, babe," he shoved off Will's shoulder and jumped back into the pool as he headed over to start their team warm up laps.

Practice comprised of a nosey Will stuffing his nose in Nico's business. Normally, it wasn't a problem. Nico would just beat him to shut him up. All he had to do was give him a smug smile. Today, however, Chiron wanted to send them to the bus with excitement.

"Relays, boys! Six teams of four. Percy picks the team captains. Winning team gets to chose rooms."

Nico normally didn't love relays. They were annoying because he had to rely on his teammates, and there was always that one person who screwed up, but he was also very interested in getting to choose his roommate.

Percy, Jason, Michael, Beckendorf, Frank, and Octavian were the team leaders. All Nico cared about was not getting on Octavian's team. It was a worrying thought for three reasons. First, Percy and Jason were picking last because they were already top picks themselves. Second, Nico had been swimming faster than ever lately. Lastly, Octavian had always creeped Nico out more than the amount Will's presence bothered him.

Of anything, though, he didn't expect to be the first pick. They were starting with his backstroke, his best style, but still. Michael chose him like it was obvious.

"Di Angelo!" Michael smiled devilishly. He wasn't the only one that overheard Will and Nico those nights ago, but he was the only one that had addressed either of them about it. "How are you swimming today?"

"Good," Nico nodded, flinching slightly as Michael clamped a hand down on his shoulder.

Michael spoke in a lower voice as he leaned closer. "Will didn't fuck you last night, did he?" Nico's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Just making sure you're not sore. I know what swimming on a murdered hole feels like. Not fun."

Nico clenched his fists. "You're disgusting."

Michael laughed, eyes glancing around the room as the pick for freestyle came around. He ended up picking himself for that, so he passed.

"Seriously, though," Michael stepped next to him again.

"Seriously drop it," Nico muttered. "That was once and never again. _Trying_to forget about it."

Michael clapped his hands. "Great! Won't hurt the team moral then!"

"Wait. What?"

It was too late. Michael stepped forward to pick their breast stroke swimmer, and he absolutely picked Will Solace. Nico pressed his palm into his face, muttering a few curses aimed for Michael.

"Sweet!" Will grinned as he walked over. "We're going to win."

He ended up picking Jake Mason for butterfly, and of course once that was announced, Michael said they should be called 'Gays Goons!'

"That stupid," Nico sighed forlornly. "I do not belong here."

Will snorted. "Don't act so high and mighty, Nico. You're gay. Own it."

He looked at him with beady eyes. "I do. Doesn't mean I want to be on a team just because I'm gay."

Will's lips pursed, like he was holding back a joke. After a mere fifteen seconds of them all staring at him with dismay, finally, it spilled from his lips. "Well, you certainly _swing_for our team. Ayyo."

"I hate you."

The relay started out fine. They'd all be swimming twice, and after the first time Nico swam, it put them in the lead. As expected, they lost it during Will's turn. He was going against Percy, but Nico didn't find that as a good enough excuse. He and Michael pulled Will out of the water, and then Nico whacked him upside the head.

"You lost our lead," he hissed.

"Oh," Will's shoulders dropped. "I swam well, though. Percy is just-,"

"No excuses," Nico glared. "Tighten your core, even when you're making the turn."

Will scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest as Michael dove into the water. "I do. Maybe you should swim faster and give me a better edge against Percy."

Nico rolled his eyes. "I saw your back bend. Don't let it happen again. I'm getting to choose my room."

"Then stop swimming like it's your grandma's pool. You're so relaxed I don't know how you ever manage to move," Will huffed. Nico opened his mouth to retort, eyes on fire, but then Will gasped. "Get ready! You're up!"

Nico turned around only for all the breath in him to disappear. Michael was hitting the wall right now. He needed to be jumping in the water then. Instead, he pulled his goggles on and ran over the edge desperately. Still, he was behind, and no matter how hard he swam, he didn't make up for that time.

So, of course, they lost.

They stormed into the locker room, Will hot on Nico's heels. "It's your fault, di Angelo!"

"Mine? You're the one critiquing my stroke when I'm the fastest on the team in backstroke!"

"Clearly not fast enough to make up for the time you spent getting in the water," Will deadpanned, glaring Nico down.

"I swear you're-,"

"Alright boys," Percy and Jason stood from their seats in front of their lockers. Nico looked around and noticed everyone else was already halfway changed. Frowning, Nico turned away from Will and sat down. "These are the room assignments. If you want to switch, don't. These are your punishments for being slow today!"

When they put the pairings on the board, there were many protests. On such a large team, there was bound to be a few who didn't like each other much. Sometimes it was as simple as they couldn't room together because of snoring and light sleepers. It was easily avoidable because normally, Chiron picked the rooms. After hearing the same long complaints over and over, Chiron must have made a list because there were never any issues anymore when they traveled.

Nico sighed. Percy _would_create a game out of this for him. He decided to look at the list after he changed. Will unfortunately decided to do the same. The locker room was empty by the time he was heading out aside from Will, who was still lagging.

Nico scanned the list for his name, noticing that Percy was rooming with Jason. While that was meant to be a nice gesture for Jason, Nico knew Jason was going to suffer as much as anyone else: Percy could barely sleep the night before meets and spent most of it tossing and turning.

_Nico di Angelo and Will Solace_

His heart and body jumped with anger. Turning quickly, he faced Will, who was just walking over to see the list. "You did this!"

Will frowned, looking at list and taking forever to find their names paired together. His eyebrows cinched together, but Nico couldn't tell whether it was from surprise or concern.

"How could I have done this? We were arguing the whole time they spoke."

Nico clenched his fists, eyeing the way Will surveyed him. "It's your fault, though. If you would have swam faster-,"

"And if you would have focused more," Will tossed his hands up, expecting his words and finishing them for him. It only aggravated Nico more.

He stepped closer, wanting his words to come out as threatening as possible. "I'm going to make this rooming situation for you as bad as it is for me."

Will smirked, stepping impossibly closer. They were so close Nico could spot all his freckles, even the tiny ones dotting his eyes. "Wouldn't expect anything less, di Angelo."

"Don't get any ideas, Solace," Nico had to add because he wanted to make it clear. Will's lips twitched, and Nico's eyes couldn't help but dart down to watch. They were so red.

"Of course."

When Nico looked up, he found Will had been watching him with a smug look on his face. It was only then that Nico noticed they were so close a magazine couldn't fit between them. His breath hitched.

He pressed against Will's chest, meaning to shove him away, but then he felt his hot skin under his tank top, he felt the hard panes of muscles, he felt the way his body sparked at the touch. He was done for. Slowly, his fists tightened around Will's shirt, and then he was pulling him closer and kissing him.

Will responded immediately, almost as if he was expecting it. His hands grabbed at Nico's hips, pulling him flush against his chest as his tongue ran along his lip. Nico shuddered, hands moving to his biceps with fever. Then, Will began walking him backwards until his back slammed against a locker.

It forced their mouths apart, giving Will room to latch his lips onto his neck. Nico gasped as he kissed him relentlessly. Without thinking about it, Nico slotted their legs between each other, groaning as he felt Will's hardening member grinding back against his. Will quickly tore off Nico's shirt before reattaching his lips to his neck, kissing and sucking so hard he'd definitely leave marks.

Nico didn't care.

Will's hands ran down his sides until he smacked his ass, gripping him and lifting him into the air. As Nico's legs wrapped tightly around Will's waist, Nico threw his head back, catching sight of Michael's name hanging above them.

As his hands tore off Will's shirt, a giggle escaped his lips. Will didn't say anything, but then Nico really started laughing.

"What the fuck are you laughing for?" Will rocked his hips into him suddenly, causing all traces of laughter to stop.

Nico shook his head, hands curling in Will's wet curls as he started kissing behind his ear. "We're about to fuck against Michael's locker."

Will snorted while Nico flicked his tongue in his ear. His grip on his hips tightened once more before he tore away and yanked down Nico's sweats and boxers. "Nah, baby. No lube. You _are_about to cum in his locker, though."

Nico was about to ask what he meant, but then Will opened the locker, grabbed Nico by the shoulders and forced him face down in the lower level of the locker.

"Spread your legs for me, Neeks." Will demanded in a low voice that made Nico's head spin. Immediately, he spread his legs and pushed his butt out, suddenly desperate for whatever Will had in mind.

His finger teased around his rim, and for a second, Nico worried he was going to finger him dry.

But then, without warning, Will got on his knees. His tongue traced up the inside of his left thigh while his thumb still traced around Nico's hole. His whole body was buzzing with energy now. His dick was pounding with need, leaking drops on the bottom of Michael's locker.

"Will," Nico whined, hand falling between his legs to grab his cock, but Will's hands quickly slapped his hand away.

"I want you to come untouched," Will whispered against his hole, making Nico gasp, eyes flying open. Unconsciously he pushed his ass back further, desperate to feel anything against him. "Can you do that for me, babe?"

Suddenly, Will's tongue ran one long stripe along his hole, and Nico nodded so strongly his head hit the wall. Will didn't waste a second in diving in completely. His tongue was wet and running around his rim in teasing ways that had Nico whimpering uncontrollably.

"Will. Will, please," Nico moaned, fighting the urge to grab himself again. Will had some hint of mercy in him because his fingers dig into his cheeks, spreading them apart further as he finally pushed his tongue inside him. "Oh my gods, Will. Your tongue is – fuck! Amazing. Amazing. Ugh, amazingggg."

Will hummed in response, and that sent Nico into a whole other level of ecstasy. He plunged his tongue inside and out him, every now and then nipping his teeth at his opening.

Nico was pulsing with desire. He was so close, but he wanted so much more.

"Fuck me," Nico dropped his head to the panel, ignoring the fact that his nose was inches from a pair of Michael's old underwear. He didn't care. He needed so much more inside him. "You're a fucking know it all normally, so you should know where to find some lube."

Will pulled away completely. "Keep talking like that and I won't touch you at all."

"You're a shitty liar," Nico hissed, standing up to spin around, but that's when his eyes caught on the bag of toiletries hanging at the back of the locker. "No way…"

"What?" Will asked as his hands cupped Nico's butt.

"Michael would have lube in here," Nico snorted as he grabbed the familiar bottle tucked inside the full bag. "Now he's just asking for me to come in his locker."

Will grinned. "Let's make that happen then," he licked his lips and grabbed the lube from him. "Bend, baby."

Will didn't waste any time slicking up his fingers and pushing them inside. Nico moaned, rocking back into his fingers with desperation. Will crooked his fingers as his lips kissed over his shoulder blades. He scissored his fingers inside him quickly, both too teased and turned on by this point to take their time. When he added a third, Nico whimpered, feeling full in ways he didn't even know he needed.

"Are you swimming back there or are you going to hurry it up?" Nico ground out between hot breaths.

Will chuckled ruefully, taking his fingers out completely. "Ookay, for that one, you're not getting more lube."

Nico bit his lip, trying and failing to stop himself from smiling. "I like a little pain. Bring it, Sunshine. I – oh."

Halfway inside him, Will paused. "Oh? 'Oh' like I really hurt you? Shit, Neeks, I'm sorry. I used a lot earlier! Are you-?"

"Shut up, you idiot," Nico said through a deep breath of air. "It was an 'oh' like I want more. Now fuck me before I do it for you."

"Gods, you're mouthy," Will groaned like moving was a hassle, but then his hands took their place back on his hips and he pushed all the way inside him.

Nico had only blurry, brief memories of their drunken encounter, but he'd distinctly forgotten how big Will was and how full he felt with him inside him. Most importantly, he forgot how well Will moved. Fluid, sure strokes reached so deep inside Nico he had no doubt he'd be aching tomorrow.

Will grabbed fistfuls of Nico's hair, yanking so tight Nico threw his head back. Then, Will moved closer, leaning over his body so their faces were pressed together. Without thinking about it, Nico twisted enough to connect their lips, desperate to taste him again. Their lips clashed together in sync to the way Will thrust inside him.

Nico moved back into each movement, pressing his body higher in the air for an easier angle. The next thrust hit his prostate, sending Nico screaming. "Will! I'm – oh, fuck yes, yes."

"So loud for me, Neeks," Will spoke into his ear, low voice making his body heat even hotter. A tight coil was quickly working itself up in the pit of Nico's stomach, and he recognized that familiar feeling. "Gonna come for me, too?"

"Yes. Yesss," Nico whined, eyes rolling into the back of his head as his body pulled tighter. He was holding everything back to keep from coming then and there with the way Will's moans sounded right against his ear.

"Good boy," Will breathed, nipping at his ear, and that sent him over.

"Will!" he screamed as hot streams of cum shot out of him, going all over the t-shirt and towels at the bottom of the locker.

"So hot," Will huffed, pace growing erratic. Nico moved his body back into him quickly as best he could, soon becoming sensitive with each thrust. Thinking quickly, Nico swiped his hand in the small pool of his cum and forced his fingers in Will's mouth, causing the blonde to squeak and then moan deeply, long and low while he bottomed out inside Nico. "Neeks," he whimpered as he body fell limp against him, well spent after his intense orgasm.

After a few minutes of them both trying to catch their breath, Will rolled off him and lied on the floor, tugging Nico down with him.

"You think anyone's had sex in here before?" Will spoke against his neck, nuzzling in further. Frowning, Nico scooted down his chest so he could fit his face in Will's chest.

"I'd guess not," Nico grinned. "We just took this locker room's virginity."

Will shook with laughter, squeezing his arms tighter around Nico, who actually acted on the urge in him to hook his leg between Will's and look up. Those bright blue eyes were already staring down at him. Somehow, they both managed a smile.

"Will?" Nico whispered, eyes filling with confusion and hope.

"Yeah, babe?" Will said in the same low tone.

"I'm tired of hating you all the time," Nico groaned, making a smile appear on Will's lips. "Don't get any ideas. It's not because of the sex."

"Sure it's not," Will nodded eagerly.

"It's not!" Nico protested as Will pressed a kiss to his forehead. "It is kind of hard to stay made at your v-line during practice, but that's not it."

"What is it then?"

"I don't know," Nico confessed. "It's the way you carry yourself. So bold and loud and annoying."

"You sure you're annoyed?" Will whispered, eyes shifting between Nico's.

He had to look away with a groan, rolling off him on the itchy carpet so only Will's arms wrapped around his shoulders connected them. "I just…don't see how you do that." Will snorted, so Nico rolled onto his side, looking at him with perplexation. "I may be…a bit jealous."

"Ahh, there it," Will hummed. "Well, I don't see why. I think you're already like that – in your own way."

"How?"

Will shrugged. "You're sarcastic and witty. You've never taken anyone's shit. If you wanted, I think you could easily be more…flamboyant, if that's what you're getting at."

A small smile made its way onto his lips as he rolled further into Will, taking in the heat radiating from Will's body. "Thanks, Sunshine."

"Anytime, Neeks," Will hummed. "Does this mean you'll stop biting my head off anytime I flirt with you?"

Nico snorted. "Maybe. I don't know. You really fuck me good when you're angry."

Will groaned, rolling over on top of a grinning Nico. "You're adorable." Nico scowled immediately. "I don't want to hear it. You're adorable and that's that. Now. Let's grab lunch before the bus ride."

Will helped pull a reluctant Nico to his feet. They wiped the cum off most of Michael's things as best as they could, but they really weren't too concerned. It was his fault for losing, they decided. He should have known better than to put them together while they were still in their fighting phase.

As they were walking to lunch, bumping into each other every few steps, Nico announced, "I'm gonna jerk you off on the bus."

"Nico!"

"I'm doing it."

"I hate you."

"You won't when I'm jerking you off."

Will answered with a loud groan, but Nico wanted to point out that he wasn't protesting anything.

. . .

The team didn't notice at first. They got a few weird looks when they sat on the bus together, and even more when they hadn't once fought, but overall, none of them noticed their extra touching and actual conversations. Will, it turned out, was really smart, and he was damn funny at times. They spent most of the bus ride talking until it got dark and their teammates started griping at them for being loud. So they watched a movie on Will's phone and fell asleep until they arrived to the hotel.

Leo, who still hadn't caught on, elbowed Nico as they walked to their rooms. "Try not to kill each other before you swim," he chuckled.

Behind them, Percy burst out laughing. "More like try to make sure you're still able to swim tomorrow."

Nico and Will, both gaping, turned to Percy in awe. "We couldn't have been that obvious," Will hissed.

"I didn't even give you a hand job on the bus," Nico agreed with annoyance. Percy was normally the last to know anything. He basically had to be told or see it with his own eyes.

"You tried," Will huffed. Nico did try a few times. Each time, Will made a noise far too loud for anyone to ignore. Nobody saw them, but Nico knew there was no getting away with it. "I still have blue balls to prove it."

Nico's lips twitched upward. His eyes shifted back to Percy, who was handing out each set of boys their key cards. Then, a thought dawned on him. "Annabeth figured us out, didn't she?"

Percy glanced over his shoulder with a smile. "A little of us both, really."

Jason grinned. It wasn't a surprise he'd figured it out. "Seriously though, guys. Will has to swim tomorrow, so don't, as Michael so eloquently calls it, 'destroy his asshole.' He says it very hard to swim like that."

"Is it like taking a huge dump but in reverse?" Percy asked, eyes wide with curiosity. Nico cringed, moving close to the door while Will began choking. "It has to be. It kind of feels good when-,"

"I'm begging you to stop talking!" Will shouted, eyes wide and threatening to crack. When Percy was silent for a second, Will frantically turned around and worked on getting his key into its slot.

"Don't worry. He tops, so we're good tonight," Nico gave Percy a wink before shoving on Will to hurry along.

"Great. Because we have the room next to yours," Jason deadpanned. "So excited."

Nico and Will both giggled as they finally pushed the door open, knowing fully well that by the end of the week, Percy and Jason would be ready to murder them both.

. . .

When Will swam the next day, and Nico the next, they kept their reactions decently neutral, but as Nationals went on and the competitions got narrowed into the finals, they could only hold back so much emotion. On the last day, Will was on Percy's tail in breast stroke. Without even realizing what he was doing, Nico began jumping up and down, screaming at Will to GO! and cheering his ass off when he came in second by 0.04 seconds.

Nico shoved past the line of coaches and grabbed Will out of the water. Most of his team was focused on Percy, who won, but not Nico. He shoved off his swim cap and goggles to the shock of the blonde.

"That was so hot," Nico flung his arms around Will, who began laughing.

"Prove it then," Will smirked.

"I do like proving things," he breathed right before he smashed their lips together. Will kissed him back eagerly, wrapping his hands around his lower back and pulling them directly against each other. He licked against his lower lip, enjoying the taste of sunshine mixed with chlorine. Making a sound of approval, Will's tongue shot out to connect with Nico's, making the younger boy feel hot all over again.

"Solace and di Angelo! Get ittttt!"

"It's about time!"

"Get a room!"

When they pulled apart, Will pecked him once more as their team surrounded them, pulling them in the direction of the locker room so they could heckle them even more. Voice lost in the crowd, Will pulled Nico against his side and bit his ear to get his attention.

"I have something for them to shout at us," Will whispered, not missing the way Nico shuddered at that. Nico raised an eyebrow expectantly, so Will's hand slipped down and smacked his speedo-covered ass. "Cutest team couple."

Nico threw his head onto his shoulder, laughing. "We're the only team couple."

Clearly, his comment meant more than to be cheesy if the way Will's eyes lit up and his lips started attacking Nico's face again. Nico had essentially just said yes to being asked out, but he wasn't going to comment on it. After all, it turned out in his favor as well.

"Exactly."

* * *

**A/N: and that's the end! How did you like it? I'm sorry for the wait, but was it worth it? I loved all the reviews, and thanks for being patient. Let me know what you thought of it all! As suggested in a review, I looked into adding in some more characters with essentially more depth and purpose with just being there, but this kind of already started a side story to Solangelo, and believe it or not, this is one of my short stories, and in short stories, I believe it's best to keep the side stuff to a minimum bc...short! Anyways, thanks for the tips, I'll definitely remember that for my long stories! I never intended this to go on so long, but here we are, lol. Check out some of my other solangelo stories, if you want. There's a lot. And let me know if you have any short story requests! :)**


End file.
